Communications between a first party (e.g., a customer) and a second party (e.g., customer service/care provider) may occur over at least one of multiple communications channels. For example, the first party may communicate with the second party via at least one of the following channels: live agent, Internet, electronic mail, text (e.g., Short Messaging Service (SMS)), and Interactive Voice Response (IVR) systems. Additionally, communications may occur over custom protocols or customer care types such as VoIP calls, instant messaging, and social networking systems or services.